Soul sister returns
by Jinx garcia cortez
Summary: Penelopes past returns with a little help from NCIS, this is my first shot at fanfiction so please be kind but if anyone can help i will take it enjoy


She was never good at waiting, which was what her life consisted of mainly. She thought snidely, whether it was for doctors telling what she was doing better or not so better with her health (diabetes the gift that keeps on taking.) she thought as she walked through Salt Lake International Airports' crowded floors, she wove graceful a belly dancer in the middle of the floor.

She looked around for the private spot. "Miss Norton?"

Jinx turned slowly trying hard to keep her eyes from rolling in annoyance. She turned up and had to crane her head once again cursing her vertically challenged height status.

"Agent, it is and will always be Jinx Cortez, is that clear." She raised an eyebrow her Dark chocolate brown eyes flashing in either annoyance or anger the agent couldn't tell and didn't want to either.

Jinx pushed a strain of her long hair out of her face and pulled herself together after reading the case report she knew why the would need her help and she wasn't sure if she was ready to confront this part of her past. She began to walk away from the agent though he managed to keep up she decided to check him out subtly, at least 5'11 in height well built (not bad for Utahan but they do grow or transplant them well here.) Jinx thought with a slight laugh he was able to keep up with her but did admittedly seem to be having a touch of trouble in doing so.

"I am sorry Miss Cortez I didn't mean…. To… insult you Miss… Cortez wow I didn't think you would be so fast sorry." The agent huffed out.

She got that a lot for being 5'0 and with curves that Marilynn Monroe would be proud of, she knew she wasn't what people expected with her shoulder length light brown hair which depending on the weather would like spun taffy or brownie batter. When she wasn't putting streaks of bold colors in it or dying it what ever she felt like that month, another misconception of her was that she didn't work out, that because she was a hacker she had no social skills and hated the outdoors and working out. (If they only knew she thought as the agent still tried to keep up with her short bursts of steps.) She loved to work out one of her favorite workouts anything martial arts or boxing her also enjoyed walking.

As for social skills well she had her foster family to thank for that and that was the only thing she would thank the Norton's for, they didn't want their daughter to have no class while being introduced to east and west coast royalty. She knew what people thought she didn't care she dressed in Torrid and Lane Bryant or what ever she thought would look good on her. As Jinx slowed down the front gate to the private of the private air strip came into sight. She looked at the flight attendant, as she gave the information to her. Jinx barely looked up at the agent she knew he was trying to be polite, but at this point in time he could be speaking Italian and stripping and she wouldn't care this case was bad and she wasn't sure what to think.

"Are you alright agent?" she asked not sure she got his name but she didn't really give him a chance too.

"Townsend Ma'am, I am suppose to escort you to Virginia, and go over the case files on what the B.A.U and NCIS have gathered, I have to be honest with you though Miss Cortez." Agent Townsend said as Jinx stopped fidgeting with her laptop bag, and looked up at him.

He was about her age he was looking very serious much older then his 26 years at least. (The horrors he must have seen, even though he is stationed in Utah) As the two sat waiting for the jet to finish fueling up.

"This case is bad I know for a fact that Agent Gibbs and SSA Hotchner, are feeling the strain I also know that Director Davis, Vance and Section Chief Strauss, they are getting worried when I got the, orders to escort you I was to be honest surprised you know."

"Yes I do sadly this case it doesn't make sense there is something we are all missing here and I feel like its just tickling us under our noses."

Came her soft reply she played with the buttons of her suit jacket the feel of the jacket the soft polyester had always made her feel better maybe it was because she looked so good in it her curves were magnified in the best way or it looked like the jacket her mother wore in a picture Gibbs had given her.

"Miss Cortez?" Jinx and Agent Townsend both looked up to see a red haired flight attendant approach them. Jinx smiled a genuine smile since she got a call for the case.

"Hey Leah, is Reggae ready to take off?" She also noticed the look on the agent's face.

"Yes Miss Cortez Reggae's ready to go and singing Bob Marley fair warning Jinx." Leah said with a laugh when she saw the look on Jinx's face.

"Oh boy he must be in one of his moods geez Leah what did you say to him."

"Nothing chica," Leah laughed as the three went down the ramp and towards the small jet that was warming up. Townsend looked at Jinx with a glimmer of humor in his eyes she could, tell that he wasn't sure what to make of her. That was usually the case when people first met Jinx.

"So Agent Townsend is there a Mrs. Townsend waiting for you back in Salt Lake?" Leah boldly asked and Jinx felt like groaning. Leah and Reggae had known Jinx since she was released from prison and sent to Utah and they were determined to help find her someone, never mind the fact that Jinx was happy to go dancing and not have someone in her life.

"Alright folks were ready to roll?" the not so dulcet tones of Jinx's pilot Reggae called out over the intercom.

"Yes Reggae we are ready, thanks."

"Alright girlie were taking off."

And let's hope we can solve this case. Jinx thought sadly how my life gets so messed up, with just one name.

For the first few hours they didn't say anything, she read the case notes of each agent and cross referenced the local police unit's information. She looked at the forensics that Abby and Ducky had also put in. Nothing was making sense at this point. She put the folders away needing to give her eyes a few minutes of rest and looked at her watch still a good 2 hours from heading into Virginia, she looked over at the front of the plane where Leah and Reggae where monitoring the controls and such on the plane to make sure they got there safely.

Her eyes went toward Agent Townsend he was grossly into the folders as well which impressed her she knew that he was with the crimes against children unit, she would always take her hat off to them, for the horrors that they saw, but he was also cross training in counter terrorism as well. He was also dating a nice girl, who is working, for the governor's office, and getting married in September she wouldn't admit to him how she got her information but, at the same time she figured he knew she hacked into his face book account and did a quick look on here I-Phone.

(Old habits die hard) she thought to herself as she got up to go to galley to get something to drink. As she walked by her phone began to play "Rock and Roll All Night" and she smiled again.

"Well look whose calling me miss bad girl super hero of forensic science herself what shaking abs?" Jinx smirked as she walked looked through the fridge.

"How close are you to Virginia you haven't convinced Reggae and Leah to take you to Jamaica with you handler of the week have you? Cuz if you have…" Abby began her excitable tirade.

"Abby first off he's engaged second off I really don't want Gibbs and Rossi coming after me, hog tying me and dragging me back to D.C if you get my drift?"

Jinx's quick reply caused Abby to giggle which probably wasn't a good idea since she was in the B.A.U Forensics lab but at this point she did need to laugh and Jinx was always good to help cheer her up.

"So dear sister of the night what new information do you have for your favorite psycho now?"

"Nothing good that's for sure we found another body Jinx this was dumped about a block from the victims parents home, there was also something new." 

"Hang on Abby I am going to put you on speaker okay?" Not waiting for an answer Jinx quickly walked back into the main part of the cabin where Agent Townsend was dozing off. "Hey I got Abby Sciuto from NCIS on the phone we got more bad news."

"Go for it Abby"

"Ok we found another body and so far everything has been is the same as the other bodies we have found before."

"Excuse Miss Sciuto you said so far does that mean you found something new?" From Agent Townsends' worried question. Jinx closed her eyes trying not to think about what horrors this latest victim had gone through.

"This time there were visible fight marks, and a message in the skin the type of knife the UnSub used was a kitchen steak knife found at the scene. But that's the important part well it is but."

Jinx finally blurted out "Abby slow down and tell us what the writing said!"

As Agent Townsend looked at her in surprise, that was probably the most emotion from her but right now she was not doing well with suspense.

"Ok sorry," Abby quickly apologized to her friend she could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"The message was in Spanish so it was easy to translate it said."

"Find the Lucky One so their souls maybe saved the battle board has been set now the real game begins."


End file.
